Las Heridas POR Amor, Se Curan CON Amor
by Moonlizsky
Summary: ¿Cuantas veces no se ha sufrido por amor?, y aunque duele, a la vez nos hace dudar de que es lo que realmente merecemos, podremos sufrir por amor, aceptar esas heridas y dejar que cicatricen y se curen con una dosis EXTRA de amor ¿no te parece? (Rin/Mako) (Haru/Mako) pensado para 2 - 3 capítulos denle una oportunidad, Pasen! ;)


**Hola! de nuevo por aquí con otra historia, que bueno aún no me decido si será de 2 o de 3 capítulos... pero será cortito, y se me hacía muy largo para ser solo un One-Shot... así que... pues por eso, en este capítulo es más Rin/Mako que Mako/Haru, pero en el próximo ya aparece más MakoHaru :3 espero lo disfruten! =)**

* * *

**1. You Suck At Love**

Lunes, inicio de semana, semana escolar para ser exactos. No es que el fuera flojo, no claro que no, de hecho era de los mejores de la clase, pero hace meses que siquiera le daban ganas de nadar.

Makoto arrastraba sus pies a cada paso que daba, era muy raro en él, pero las vacaciones en lugar de alegrarlo lo hicieron sentir aún peor.

Llegó a la casa de su amigo peli negro, ya era costumbre ir a la escuela juntos, ya llevaban 2 años haciendo esa rutina. Él entraba por la puerta de atrás, subía las escaleras hasta el baño del oji azul, lo sacaba de la bañera y lo acompañaba a desayunar. Pero particularmente hoy, se sentía sin ganas, subió a paso lento y desmotivado, llegó al baño y saludó con una sonrisa pobre a su amigo de toda la vida.

— Haru, buenos días… —que más que un buenos días de buena gana, parecía más mecanizado que nada—.

— Makoto —lo llamó con mirada seria, y su tono profundo, aquel que solo usaba cuando sabía más de lo que se veía—.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo que no pude dormir mucho ayer —mintió, y aunque el moreno mirada azulina lo descubrió no lo cuestionó, tarde o temprano lo sabría—.

Siguieron la rutina de cada mañana, bajaron a desayunar y emprendieron camino a la escuela. El silencio estuvo presente todo el trayecto, pero ninguno se atrevía a romperlo.

Llegaron a su escuela, y después de saludar a unos cuantos compañeros, se encontraron con Nagisa en la puerta de su salón.

— ¡Mako-chan, Haru-chan! —saludó el enérgico rubio— ¿Cómo les fue en sus vacaciones? —.

— Lo normal —respondió seriamente el amante del agua—.

— ¿y tu Mako? —lo miró preocupado— ¿no te sientes mal?, te noto extraño —.

— ¡ah! —reacciono el castaño— no te preocupes, es solo que no dormí bien —.

El pequeño pingüino quería seguir interrogando a su capitán, pero el timbre de inicio de clases puso punto final a la conversación.

— Bueno, ¡Nos vemos en el receso! —y corriendo se despidió de sus compañeros para irse hacía su aula—.

Las clases pasaron, demasiado largas para el gusto del castaño, siempre solían pasar como rayo, pero justamente hoy parecía que cada segundo que pasaba fuera una eternidad.

Junto con Haruka quien en todo el tiempo no dejó de observarlo, se dirigieron a su lugar de almuerzo habitual con Rei y Nagisa.

— Entonces Mako-chan, ¿hoy nos reuniremos con Rin-chan para la práctica? —preguntó el pingüino amigable de iwatobi—.

— Eh —tal vez fue casualidad, pero en el momento de escuchar aquel nombre, sintió un escalofrío correr por sus espalda— si, ese es el plan —.

— Makoto sempai —llamó el peli azul de lentes— no quiero ser entrometido pero, no se ve muy feliz por eso, acaso, ¿se peleó con Rin sempai? —.

— ¡no! —contestó más alterado de lo normal— solo… —y su voz se apagó— me siento cansado… —.

Para nadie era un secreto que algo pasaba, pero ninguno de los dos quería obligarlo a hablar si eso lo hacía sentirse triste.

— Makoto, ¿Cómo va tu relación con Rin? —Nanase fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar—.

Así es, el peli rojo del samezuka y el capitán del Iwatobi mantenían una relación amorosa de aproximadamente 5 meses, lo cual al principio a muchos sorprendió y a uno en especial incomodó mucho la noticia.

Haru desde entonces se había vuelto más competitivo en cuanto al tiburón se refería, y ahora se notaba el esfuerzo en sus brazadas por el triunfo, y aunque Makoto era su amigo de la infancia y lo que lo hiciera feliz a él, el lo permitiría, pero el Matsuoka era otra cosa muy diferente, eso no lo aceptaba, ni lo haría.

— Bien —sonrió tristemente el oji esmeralda— hay lados que no sabía que tenía… —su voz se apagó un poco, y no pasó desapercibido por su amigo de toda la vida—.

Después de esa frase, hubo un silencio, muy incómodo cabe destacar, pero el oji rosa se encargó de cambiar ese ambiente y hacer sonreír un poco a su capitán, aunque fue un poco difícil lo logró.

El receso acabó y las demás clases pasaron casi tan lentas como las anteriores.

Todos los del club de natación se reunieron en las puertas del Iwatobi para así, partir juntos al samezuka.

Haruka en todo momento estuvo observando a su amigo, se notaba inusualmente inquieto, nervioso y hasta se atrevería de decir con un poco de miedo, frunció un poco el seño y se ocupó por ver el paisaje del atardecer que se apreciaba desde la ventana del autobús en el que iban hacia su práctica en conjunto.

Llegaron por fin al colegio y se fueron a preparar para la práctica, al salir se encontraron con el numeroso club de natación del samezuka, saludaron al capitán que rápidamente los esquivó para saludar única y directamente a la miembro femenina del club Iwatobi, para nadie era secreto que el capitán era un ligador de primera, pero nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo.

El capitán dirigió su vista hacia el otro lado de la piscina y se encontró con una mirada intensa color carmín, tembló por un momento y desvió la mirada, no sabía como reaccionar, le temía a esa mirada, por curiosidad o por alguna causa divina, sintió la necesidad de mirar de nuevo… y la mirada carmín se había suavizado susurrando un "lo siento", se sorprendió el castaño y aún más cuando lo vio avanzar hacía donde él estaba.

— Makoto —llamó una voz a su espalda —.

— Haru —lo llamó y volteó hacia él— yo…—Makoto—lo interrumpieron— necesito hablar contigo—el castaño miró hacia quien le había llamado después y tragó fuerte, sin decir nada, simplemente asintió se dirigió hacia los vestidores.

Se fueron ambos y Haru simplemente miraba seriamente la espalda del peli rojo, algo andaba mal.

Apenas entraron a los vestidores, el de ojos carmín cerró la puerta tras él y sin esperar a que se volteara su pareja habló.

— Lo siento, se que no debí hacer lo que hice —.

— Lo sé, se que no fue tu intención, está bien, —volteó a ver a su pareja— pero debes de confiar más en mí, Rin … —suavizó su mirada y sonrió—.

— Si… —caminó a paso lento hacia su "presa", y avanzó más hasta acorralarlo en la pared, si bien aún estaba más alto, el castaño era tan dócil como un bebé— te quiero… —le susurró en el oído de su pareja y seguido de eso lo besó—.

Un beso suave, que a poco se convertía en una lucha de lenguas y demostración de afecto. El más alto tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Rin, entregándose por completo al beso, en cuanto al peli rojo le tomaba la nuca con su mano derecha para inclinarlo un poco más y sentirse un poco más dominante.

Se separaron por unos segundos intentando recobrar el aire perdido, pero el tiburón como buen cazador, no dejó descansar a la orca. Lo atacó directo y certero en su cuello, el punto débil del capitán castaño.

Unas cuantas mordidas leves, lamida y besos húmedos en esa zona, eran suficiente para hacer temblar las rodillas del oji verde. Poco a poco fue bajando los pequeños besos húmedos, hasta llegar a la clavícula, en donde mordió levemente, inteligentemente con sus manos maestras acarició el torso bien trabajado de Tachibana y con su mano izquierda comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares entorno a la tetilla erecta del castaño.

Había comenzado a soltar gemidos, largos y tiernos que enamoraría a cualquiera, tenía sus dedos enredados en la sedosa cabellera de color carmín.

Sin perder tiempo, el tiburón metió su mano hábil en el bañador de su novio.

— A-ah… —gimió— Rin, t-tenemos… que… —gimió de nuevo— … práctica— suspiró—.

— No quiero —dejó su cuello y atacó sus labios— te quiero a ti —dejó de besarlo— sobre mí Makoto, ahora —sonaba demandante y cegado por la lujuria—.

Así era Rin, era demandante y algo brusco cuando se excitaba.

Lo volteó hasta dejarlo frente a la pared. Makoto apoyaba sus manos en la pared y curveaba un poco su espalda hacía atrás, y el peli rojo seguía con su trabajo de acariciar en toda la extensión el miembro del castaño.

— Quiero que seas solo mío Makoto —mientras le susurraba aumentaba el ritmo de su mano, juntaba su creciente erección contra el trasero—.

— ¡Rin! —él también estaba excitado, mentiría si dijera que no, realmente si seguía así pronto acabaría— Rin…. ¡Rin! —gimió de nuevo—.

— ¡Makoto! —la puerta se abrió y un muy enojado oji azul entró, e hizo que ambos se separarán— la práctica —en cambio, su enojo iba dirigido hacía una sola persona "Rin", lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—.

Salió el peli rojo y Nanase le dirigió una mirada aún más severa y con algo de decepción hacía Tachibana.

Salió sin siquiera dirigirle unas palabras, realmente estaba enojado.

Las prácticas pasaron rápido aunque con un aire de incomodidad, pues cada que Makoto y Rin cruzaban palabras o miradas, eran observados por Haru.

Decidieron irse a sus casas, en los vestidores aún estaba el club Iwatobi.

— Bueno yo ya terminé, ¿ya estás listo Haru? —preguntó el hiperactivo de Nagisa, pues había visto que Haru desde hace rato tenía todo listo—.

— No, si quieren tu y Rei pueden irse adelantando —.

— Haruka sempai, yo aún n- —¡claro!, los esperamos afuera —el rubio lo interrumpió y se lo llevó a rastras aún en contra de su voluntad—.

Makoto acababa de salir de las regaderas y se sorprendió de encontrar a Haruka solo.

— ¿ya se fueron los chicos? —comenzó a secarse— no debiste molestarte en esperarme Haru —le sonrió sin voltearse—.

— Makoto —

— … a veces te tomas muchas molestias, pero no tienes que preocuparte tanto.. —lo ignoró y dijo lo último con un doble sentido—

— Makoto —alzó un poco el tono de lo habitual, pero no gritó, su ceño estaba fruncido, su mirada demasiado seria— se que algo no está bien —.

— Haru enserio no…—la mano de Haru en su mejilla lo calló y lo sorprendió— ¿Haru?.. —

— Makoto —suavizó su tono y su mirada y se acercó poco a poco al rostro de Makoto, y el castaño cerró los ojos esperando lo que fuese, pero los volvió a abrir cuando escuchó a Haru susurrarle— deja a Rin, se que no están bien, hazlo ahora que es tiempo —.

No sabía exactamente a que se refería, o tal vez ¿si lo sabía pero quería negarlo?. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió y una cabellera roja apareció.

— Makoto, vámonos a casa —no era una pregunta, era una exigencia y Makoto lo sabía, Rin estaba enojado, tembló un poco y se arrepintió al mismo tiempo de temer, pues Haru aún seguía muy cerca de él y sabía, sabía que se percató de su miedo a Rin, porque miró despectivamente al tiburón—.

Sin duda, Haruka sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

* * *

**¿reviews?, quisiera saber su opinión, como dije creo que todo se define ya el próximo capítulo, si es que no me alargo yo sola la historia, pero bueno, Makoto es mi personaje favorito creo que eso se ha notado... jajajaj! espero les haya gustado, espero su opinión ;)**


End file.
